


Silverwing

by A_c_e



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mercenaries, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_c_e/pseuds/A_c_e
Summary: “Yet each man kills the thing he lovesBy each let this be heardSome do it with a bitter lookSome with a flattering wordThe coward does it with a kissThe brave man with a sword”-Oscar Wilde





	Silverwing

Northern Afghanistan,   
April 4th, 2001

 

“Goddamnit cease fire!”  
Bullets whizzed over the rock wall, causing dirt and debris to crumble down.  
The sniper pulled his scarf tighter around his mouth and peered through the scope. The enemy was beginning to fall back, clearing into a small building.  
“What the fuck..” Jace muttered as the road was soon vacant. He steadied his breath as he worked on adjusting the scope.  
“Captain!”  
The sniper held the headset close to his ear.  
“What is it, Thompson?”  
“We...we have a bit of a problem. Looks like these boys are really bringing out the big guns now.”  
Jace looked out into the street, in time to see a large dark shadow make its way through the thick smoke.  
“Jesus Christ…” he whispered, quickly strapping on his rifle and the ammo around him.

A massive armoured vehicle approached, its gun slowly moving around and eventually locking onto the small building. Jace could hear it stop, readying itself for an attack.  
“Everyone get down!” He growled into the headset, making his way through the decrepit building. The vehicle fired its rounds, taking large chunks of rock off the sides of the walls. “Thompson! Ready your RPG and take that fucker out!”  
Jace quietly opened a door on the ground floor, carefully peering around the corner. He exhaled, withdrawing his rifle and aiming it at one of the small slots on the vehicle.

“Ready, Captain.”  
“Good...fire at will”  
The was a loud crack in the air as a rocket propelled itself towards the vehicle. It caused a small explosion, and before the enemy could attack another explosion went off causing the vehicle to go up in flames.

“Move in boys! Take any survivors back to HQ!”

\- -

April 6th 

 

“I'm not telling you a fucking thing you filthy American dog-agh!”   
A large metal baton hit the man hard in the thigh, causing the bone to shatter. Jace crouched in front of the man, grinning widely.  
“I have all day, it's up to you how many bones you want broken. But, we could always start taking limbs right boys?”  
He glanced behind him and one of the men held up a large saw.  
“Fuck you!” The prisoner spat, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. Jace grimaced, wiping the blood off his jaw. He withdrew a small blade, tilting the man's face upward. The cold steal slowly sinking into the side of the prisoners mouth. In one swift motion the man's cheek was sliced open, causing him to shriek in pain.

There was a loud knock on the door and another soldier entered.  
“Captain, you got a call.”  
“Little busy at the moment, Elijah.”  
“He uh..he said it was important.”

Jace rolled his eyes, stood and took the phone from the man's hand.  
“Yeah.”  
“Ashford? It's been a long time how are you?”  
“Campbell? Christ what do you want?”  
He tossed the blade in his other hand, catching it and sinking it down into the prisoners left shoulder. The man screamed loudly, his body twitching against the restraints.  
“I uh...well I wanted to inform you that the position at Foxhound is-”  
“Not interested, get to the point Roy.”  
There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone before Campbell spoke up again.   
“A sources in the area told us there was a compound in Ghazni…they think they may have spotted the Old Diné but-”  
“But?”  
“Son, I don't think it's wise to peruse him-”  
Jace clicked the phone off and passed it back to Elijah. 

 

“Thompson...take care of this mess” he nodded to the prisoner in the chair. “ looks like we finally got our lead.”


End file.
